It has been noted that there are a number of biologically active phenolic compounds present in wine, particularly red wine. Such compounds include, for example, catechin, epicatechin, quercetin, rutin, trans-resveratrol, cis-resveratrol, cis-resveratrol glucoside and trans-resveratrol glucoside. See, e.g., Goldberg et al. (1996) Anal. Chem. 68:1688-1694. These compounds have been shown to protect low-density lipoproteins against oxidation. The resveratrol isomers, in particular, have been found to promote vascular relaxation through the generation of nitric oxide by the endothelium, and to modulate eicosanoid synthesis in a manner that suggests use in preventing coronary heart disease. Id at pp. 1688-89). This discovery appears to explain the studies demonstrating that moderate consumption of red wine tends to have a protective effect against heart disease. Bertelli et al. (1995) Inst. J. Tiss. Reac. XVII(1):1-3. ##STR1##
Resveratrol (3,5,4'-trihydroxystilbene) has been identified as a constituent not only of grape skins (Soleas et al . (1995) Am. J. Enol. Vitic. 46(3):346-352) but has also been found to be present in ground nuts, eucalyptus, and other plant species. Goldberg et al. (1995), Am. J. Enol. Vitic. 46(2):159-165. A great deal of interest has been focused on the compound's antifungal activity and its correlation with resistance to fungal infection. Id at 159. Resveratrol may be obtained commercially (typically as the trans isomer, e.g. from the Sigma Chemical Company, St. Louis, Mo.), or it may be isolated from wine or grape skins, or it may be chemically synthesized. Synthesis is typically carried out by a Wittig reaction linking two substituted phenols through a styrene double bond, as described by Moreno-Manas et al. (1985) Anal. Quim. 81:157-61 and subsequently modified by others (Jeandet et al. (1991) Am. J. Enol. Vitic. 42:41-46; Goldberg et al. (1994) Anal. Chem. 66: 3959-63).
There are more studies concerning trans-resveratrol than the cis isomer; however, the cis isomer also appears to be equally important from a biological standpoint. Numerous uses have been proposed and evaluated for the resveratrol isomers. Jang et al. (1997) Science 275:218-220, show that resveratrol has cancer chemopreventive activity in assays representing three major stages of carcinogenesis. That is, the authors found that the compound: (1) acted as an antioxidant and antimutagen and induced phase II drug-metabolizing enzymes ("anti-initiation" activity); (2) mediated anti-inflammatory effects and inhibited cyclooxygenase and hydroperoxidase ("antipromotion" activity); and (3) induced human promyelocytic leukemia cell differentiation ("antipromotion" activity). In addition, as noted above, resveratrol has been extensively studied for its correlation to the cardiovascular utility of red wine. See, e.g., Bertelli et al., supra; Pace-Asciak et al. (1995), Clinica Chimica Acta 235:207-2191; and Frankel et al. (Apr. 24, 1993), The Lancet 341:1104. Neurologic uses have also been proposed (Lee et al. (1994), Society for Neuroscience Abstracts 20(1-2):1648).
The present invention is, however, premised on the discovery that cis- and trans-resveratrol are useful in preventing or treating restenosis and in preventing the progression or recurrence of coronary heart disease. "Restenosis" may be defined as the recurrence of stenosis or artery stricture after corrective surgery, and is viewed as an accelerated form of atherosclerosis. As explained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,608 to Kinsella et al., restenosis results from a complex series of fibroproliferative responses to vascular injury, and can occur after coronary artery bypass surgery, endarterectomy and heart transplantation, but is particularly likely to occur after heart balloon angioplasty, atherectomy, laser ablation or endovascular stenting. All of these procedures are generically referred to herein as "coronary intervention." While certain pharmacologically active agents have been proposed for the prevention and treatment of restenosis (e.g., probucol and taxol), there remains a need for a safer, preferably natural active agent which avoids the side effects associated with the currently known and commercially available synthetic agents.